Pocket knives have been designed and manufactured as decorative pieces. Often, pocket knives contain a handle having graphic indicia thereon that relates to a particular theme. The graphic indicia serve as part of the pocket knives' overall attractiveness to consumers. Pocket knives of this sort have become collector items and commemorative pieces. In addition to containing graphic indicia, pocket knives have been manufactured in combination with other items and devices. Pocket knives have been manufactured to include devices such as clocks, key rings, thermometers, magnifying glasses, and the like. Devices of this sort also contribute toward the overall attractiveness of pocket knives to consumers.